


Ficlets.

by bolognabits



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Belly Kink, Blood, Body Contrast, Bruises, Chubby Rey, College, Depression, F/M, Feeding, Gore, Sex, Weight Gain, canon and alternate universes, chubby Kylo, chubby rey / muscular kylo, feederism, grabby kylo, pre-tros, slender rey / fat kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolognabits/pseuds/bolognabits
Summary: Just uploading and archiving a few old drabbles prompts I did back on tumblr.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	1. Ficlet #1

Shapely lips left a trail of cooling saliva in their wake as they crept along the peaks and valleys of Rey’s curvaceous frame. Every soft inch tempting the fallen Jedi as he pinned her wrists above her head.

If it weren’t for the heat and dampness building between her legs, she might have struggled against his will to restrain her. She still squirmed as his mouth tickled one of two stiffened peaks, her heavy breasts jostling from even the slightest bit of attention. She finally allowed herself to come to terms with how much she loved the feeling.

Any distaste she’d had for her body prior to being undressed all but faded away upon seeing how eager Kylo was to touch, kiss and squeeze. He acted as though there wasn’t enough time, that he must devour her quickly lest he never get the chance to do so again.

When two bodies finally became one, an arch formed in Rey’s lower back, her torso rising with a gasp until she collided with his own. A solid middle to contrast one that was much softer, more forgiving. The same with strong hips as they buried into the backs of thick thighs.

Rey was plush, but not at all fragile. She gave no indication that she needed him to curb his appetite and take things slowly. She’d even throw her hips forward, encouraging him to take her deeper, harder.

Kylo pursued her then with a lustful kiss that lasted as long as his lungs could bear the strain. He released her wrists with reluctance, rising up for a better view and inviting her legs to drape over his own as he continued his impassioned assault.

Rey reached out for whatever she could find and dig her nails into, the cot, Kylo’s knees, and occasionally his knuckles as his massive hands explored her. The grope of her supple tits, the gentle caress of the round of her belly, until he finally found purchase at her fuller hips. Gripping tightly the abundance of flesh that had accumulated there.

As Kylo watched her body rebound, bouncing healthily from his thrusts, Rey reveled in his contracting muscles and heaving chest as he continued to pound into her sopping cunt. She beckoned him back with a whimper, welcoming him with arms that framed his shoulders and neck when he finally obeyed.

From then on, kisses were sloppy; hisses, moans and teeth interfering with every embrace. Kylo rested his forehead against Rey’s and signaled his oncoming release with a desperate utterance of her name. She gasped once she felt him lurch inside of her, warmth and stickiness coating her inner wall. That sensation alone prompted a moment of shared ecstasy.

Upon his collapse, Kylo’s scarred cheek sought out the comfort of Rey’s plump bosom and snuggled close. She panted, coaxing chubby digits through his tangled mane, thighs and calves bordering his hips in an effort to keep him near.


	2. Ficlet #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: for a fic how about rey coming upon kylo after he's put on a ton of weight and he's been like injured p bad and she has to help him walk away from the danger they're in and just her feeling all that soft fat and lowkey liking it despite how difficult it is to drag along this huge jerk

Disoriented by the explosion, Kylo had been rendered a heap on the ground. There was a ringing in his ear and a sharp pain radiating throughout his entire body. He found the source when he tried to roll onto his stomach. The pain started in his leg.

Rey had been far enough away from the blast to save her from taking any damage from it, but she could see Ren lying there, writhing in pain. In spite of everything, he had aided her in her escape. It was only right that she would return the favor, and she didn’t have time to think twice about the consequences of doing so.

As she rushed over, she surveyed the damage. His blood had begun to pool beneath him. The shrapnel lodged into his thigh hot, filling her nostrils with the stench of burning flesh. She lowered and placed a hand to his plush chest, both in an effort to keep him still and to maintain her balance while resisting the urge to vomit from the smell.

Kylo reached for it, daring to jerk the foreign object from the meat of his leg, but she quickly swatted at his wrist, pleading. “Don’t! You’ll make it worse!”

He may have been unable to hear her due to the impact the explosion had on his senses, but he was well aware of what she was trying to do. His squirming slowed, finding a distraction in the hand that had come to rest upon the side of his heaving belly. The pain may have seemed a little less severe when the gentleness of her touch offered some hope of relief. 

Her caress was only brief before she endeavored to pull him into a sitting position. However, without his help, it would be impossible. As if he weren’t heavy before, he certainly was now. It didn’t occur to her to question how different he looked; how soft, vulnerable and out of shape. For all she knew, he could bend his appearance at will like the monster that she was still trying to convince herself that he was.

It was an ordeal even getting him onto his feet, and with only one good leg for him to walk on and his huge, blubbery form weighing upon her much smaller one, she thought she had effectively committed suicide just by showing a moment of compassion for her enemy.

Slinging an arm around him, knowing she had no hopes of bordering even half of his round waist, she did the best that she could, encouraging him to suffer through the misery of his heft pressing down upon his wounded limb with each step that he bravely took.

Rey made sure to communicate that if he wanted to damn himself, then he might as well damn her too. If there was any one thing that was certain, it was that she couldn’t do this, any of this, on her own. And the truth of the matter was that neither could he.

Rey found purchase in the wrist that dangled over her shoulder and the leather of his belt. Or at least she hoped to. If she could just hitch her thumb beneath it, she’d have a good enough hold to be of some use to him.

What she found instead was wide strap stretched to its absolute limit and rolls of fat desperate to escape its confines spilling from every side. While it was appropriate to do whatever she could to ensure their survival, she hesitated. It felt wrong to sink her fingers into him in such a way, but had she any other choice?

A near slip and Kylo stumbled and Rey was forced to make do. Her hand was suddenly filled to the brim with his cushioning, it was even spilling out between her bloodied fingers. Impulses dared to squeeze the flabby side of Kylo Ren’s overgrown middle, but Rey couldn’t think of a worse time to want to explore his body.


	3. Ficlet #3

Rey sat down in the refresher and peeled her thighs apart. The evidence of her lover’s restless assault appearing in a huey mess of purples, greens and reds.

Her tongue caressed the corner of her mouth as her digits crawled along the innermost part of her thigh, pausing once she had reached its peak. Flesh was more abundant there, as were the finger prints and bite marks that Kylo often left behind.

The freshest of these bruises had been from an encounter with his pointed, crooked teeth. The base of her skull pressed against the steamy wall as she embraced her memory of his offense. How wonderful his nibble’s sharp sting had felt in that moment.

Now, she ached. Even the lightest brush of fingers made the muscles in her lower body clench. And in spite this, her index and middle finger pressed into contusion with an eagerness that mimicked a nudge of the knight’s greedy muzzle.

“Brute…” She hissed. Her pussy had begun to throb all over again.


	4. Ficlet #4

Not only was Rey’s stomach soft to the touch, but it was warm; two attributes that Kylo favored in an individual. Her belly formed to his cheek whenever he rested his head upon it. Even the most luxurious of pillows in the galaxy were put to shame. Never had he felt more comfortable than when he had his arms wrapped around her and his nose nuzzling into her plush middle.

Rey’s soft breathing and attentions to his scalp and hair often lulled him into a light doze, and whenever he woke, he found himself in the same position, his cheeks pink with heat and his temple sticky with sweat. Something as uncomfortable as being overheated may have prompted anyone else to separate, but not Kylo. If anything, he wished to be impossibly closer.


	5. Ficlet #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: i keep having this reoccurring fantasy inspire by your college au where rey finally gets the courage up to send some naughty pics to kylo. nothing like super naughty, just like her in a shirt and panties that really shows off her curves. kylo is in class. imagine him trying to hide his boner ;P

Kylo jerked his head around indiscreetly before redirecting his gaze to the notes he hadn’t been taking. Cellphone hidden beneath his desk, his pulse racing. Rey had known he’d be in class, though it was apparent that she did not care. Trying to dislodge the lump in his throat with a dry swallow, hues drift. Just one more peek while everyone else was preoccupied with the lecture.

A large thumb taps the darkened screen until one of the images that had been sent to him reappeared. Rey perched on her knees, back facing the full length mirror in the corner of the small bathroom she shared with Phasma. Plush ass settled between her ankles, her chin resting against her shoulder as she peered seductively into her own reflection. Her white cotton panties seemed to ride up between the crease of two swollen cheeks while the matching tank top that she was wearing exposed the smallest sliver of her back whilst clinging tightly to the curves of her upper body.

Kylo dug into his lower lip as he silently studied her figure. He swiped his thumb to the left, unable to resist getting a sneak preview of what else she may have sent him. Another picture, her body crouched in the same position, though she faced the mirror this time. Svelte digits teasingly peeling back a distracting bra strap, untidy hair obscuring one of her eyes and half of a coy smile. She looked so plush; her soft loveliness prompting a familiar ache in his groin.

He was well aware of the inconvenience of becoming aroused in class, but maybe if he ignored it, denied himself the little bit of friction that came with readjusting, he would be fine. His mind’s eye, on the other hand, was not doing him any favors. How easy it was for him to imagine her body settled on top of his, weighted hips grinding down against his eager cock while his hands explored her beautiful body.

Fingers skirted through his hair, his cheeks flushing as he continued to stare and scroll between the paired images. Mesmerized by plump thighs, wide bottom, chubby hips, a round tummy, all topped off by soft, perky breasts. The ache had only grown more persistent as his thoughts wandered. He considered the under the waistband method; maybe the discomfort would serve in his favor. Edging closer to his desk, he did his best not to draw attention to himself as he reached below and used his belt to his advantage, tucking a firmed cock beneath it.

For good measure, he plucked his bag off of the floor and placed it into his lap as well. Which may or may not have been a mistake when all he wanted was to feel something pressing down on top of him. Rey pressing down on top of him.


End file.
